The Apocolypse
by KateAC
Summary: Cordy has a vision of the fight with the Scooby Gang and the Knights of Byzantium. Angel and co. come to the rescue and take them to LA.


THE APOCOLYPSE

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character from BtVS or AtS. Also, the parts from the scripts aren't mine, I got them from [][1]www.mustreadtv.com/buffyscripts

Author: Kate

Author's Note's: Belonging happened, only Cordy didn't go through the portal, nor did the Host come to them for help. And Wesley has his own car, not his motorbike. And the words in between * * are from the scripts.

Spoilers: In the middle of Spiral and Belonging.

Summary: Cordy has a vision of the fight with the Scooby Gang and the Knights of Byzantium. Angel and co. come to the rescue and take them to LA.

Coupling: C/Angel, X/Anya, Willow/T, S/B, G/Anne

Feedback: Email me at [][2]kategal_24@hotmail.com

**Chapter 1**

***INT. ANGEL'S HOTEL - LOBBY - DAY**

**Angel and Wes enter from the back stairwell, carrying their weapons, not in the best of spirits.**

**Wes, without his glasses, dabs a bloodied cloth above one of his eyes. There's a small cut.**

**WESLEY  
Has it--?**

**ANGEL  
(without looking back)  
Stopped bleeding? Yeah.**

**Angel's spotted something else. Wesley follows his gaze to see -- Cordy sitting on the ottoman, pensive. She's not crying now, but by her looks, she was not too long ago.**

**WESLEY  
Cordelia.**

**ANGEL  
Hi.**

**She doesn't say anything. Angel can only assume that she's pissed at him. He goes to her.**

**ANGEL  
Look, I just want to say... if I was out of line today...**

**CORDELIA  
If you were out of line? If? You're comfortable with your use of the word "if" here, are you?**

**ANGEL  
(chastised)  
I'm sorry I embarrassed you.**

**CORDELIA  
(a beat, down)  
Who am I kidding? I embarrassed myself.  
(beat)  
I just wanted to act, that's all. For them to like me because I was good.  
(beat)  
I never wanted to feel like this.  
(a pause)  
I thought Gunn was with you guys.**

**WESLEY  
He was. After the fight, he went home to take care of some vampire business.**

**CORDELIA  
(not really interested)  
And how was the big fight? All big and fighty?**

**WESLEY  
We managed to kill the Haklar just as it was about to devour a group of power walkers.**

**ANGEL  
It was horrible.**

**CORDELIA  
I know. I saw it up close in my stupid vision, remember?**

**ANGEL  
Not the Haklar. The Power Walkers. I mean, walking I get. But power walking? Why not just run for a shorter time?  
(beat)  
Weird.  
(re: Wes' cut)  
Plus one of them hit him.**

**CORDELIA  
(re: Wesley's eye)  
A Power Walker did that?**

**WESLEY  
Apparently she felt I was disrespecting the Haklar's culture by killing it.**

**ANGEL  
The "about to swallow her whole" thing... not really sinking in.**

**Cordy shakes her head, defeated.**

**CORDELIA  
This town sucks.**

**The three of them contemplate this for a second, can't disagree.* Suddenly, Cordy has a vision, one that hits her really hard (think Dead End). Angel and Welsey hold her.**

**She sees a blurry vision of Buffy fighting the Knights, Spike holding onto the sword with his hands, cutting them, a Knight grabbing Dawn's hair then Anya hits him in the face with a frying pan, and finally, Giles getting impaled by a sword.**

**Cordy comes out of the vision shaking.**

**CORDELIA  
Oh my God. We have to go now!**

**ANGEL  
Are you okay?**

**WESLEY  
What happened?**

**CORDELIA  
A few miles outside of Sunnydale. These Knights were fighting them, they were all in this Winnebago. And Giles, he got impaled with a sword.**

**WESLEY  
I'll take my car. Angel, you and Cordelia take yours.**

**Angel helped Cordy up and walked with her to the underground garage while Wesley walked out the front door.**

***INT. WINNEBAGO - BACK BEDROOM - MOVING - DAY**

**Buffy is siting on the bed in the gloom, totally spent. Dawn pokes her head in.**

**DAWN  
Hey. I think Anya's gonna try to cook. Wanna come watch the tears and recriminations?**

**Buffy smiles weakly, barely listening.**

**BUFFY  
Maybe later.**

**A beat. Dawn turns to go, pauses.**

**DAWN  
Thank you.**

**BUFFY  
For what?**

**DAWN  
You know. Pretty much... everything.**

**BUFFY  
(down on her herself)  
Yeah. I'm doing a great job.**

**DAWN  
You are.**

**BUFFY  
I'm the Slayer. The Chosen one, all mythic and defendery. Evil Nasties are supposed to flee from me, not the other way around.**

**DAWN  
You're not fleeing. You're... moving at a brisk pace.**

**BUFFY  
Quaintly referred to in some cultures as the Big Scaredy Run Away.**

**Dawn sits next to her.**

**DAWN  
(sincerely)  
It's the most amazing thing anyone's ever done for me.**

**Buffy sags, on the verge of total collapse.**

**BUFFY  
It just... keeps coming. Glory. Riley. Tara. Mom --**

**Buffy barely chokes that last one out.**

**DAWN  
(soft)  
I know.  
(a beat)  
But there's a bright side.**

**BUFFY  
There is?**

**DAWN  
Yeah. At least things can't get any crazier, right?**

**THUNK! An arrow pierces the back of the Winnebago right next to Buffy's head. Buffy stares at it.**

**BUFFY  
(to Dawn)  
You know this is your fault for saying that.**

**They shove the rear window blinds aside to see where the arrow came from.**

**EXT. DESERT ROAD - DAY**

**Ten KNIGHTS ON HORSEBACK are thundering after the Winnebago. Several are notching arrows onto their bows.**

**INT. WINNEBAGO - BACK BEDROOM - MOVING - DAY**

**Buffy can't help but laugh at the absurdity of what she's seeing. Welcome to Crazier, USA.**

**INT. WINNEBAGO - MOVING - DAY**

**Buffy and Dawn rush out into the main compartment.**

**BUFFY  
Giles!**

**Giles has already spotted the Knights in the sideview.**

**GILES  
I see them!**

**SPIKE  
See who?**

**THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! More arrows pierce the Winnie (not penetrating all the way, just sticking halfway through).**

**SPIKE (cont'd)  
Bloody hell!**

**XANDER  
Arrows! They're throwing arrows!**

**BUFFY  
Dawn! Stay down!**

**Dawn hunkers down. Tara peeks through the blinds, squeals with delight.**

**TARA  
Horsies!**

**WILLOW  
Tara!**

**Willow yanks Tara away from the window just as an arrow crashes through.**

**An arrow pierces the driver's side door, narrowly missing Giles.**

**GILES  
(calling to Gang)  
Weapons?!**

**SPIKE  
Hello! You're driving one!**

**WILLOW  
Don't hurt the horsies!**

**BUFFY  
We won't.  
(to Giles, whispered)  
Aim for the horsies.**

**Giles yanks the wheel hard to the left.**

**EXT. DESERT ROAD - DAY**

**The Winnie swerves, but the Knights easily avoid it. These guys are ****_good_****.**

**EXT. REAR OF WINNEBAGO - MOVING - DAY**

**A Knight gallops up. He latches onto the access ladder on the back of the Winnie, quickly scampers up.**

**EXT. DESERT ROAD - DAY**

**Two cars are speeding down the road, one is Angel's and Cordy is driving, the other is Wesley's**

**INT. WINNEBAGO - MOVING - DAY**

**The Gang is jostled hard as the Winnie careens down the road.**

**XANDER  
(trying not to vomit)  
Did we shake 'em?**

**WHUMP! The blade of a broadsword pierces the roof, narrowly missing Xander. The Gang dives for cover as the Knight on the roof keeps slamming his sword down in different spots.**

**BUFFY  
Stay low! Watch out for --**

**WHUMP! The sword comes down right over Buffy. Spike grabs the blade, stopping it before it rams into her. He hangs on, grunting in pain as the steel slices into his hands.**

**SPIKE  
(to Buffy)  
Now might be a good time for something heroic.**

**Buffy scans the ceiling, spots the vent hatch.**

**BUFFY  
Xander! Hatch!**

**Xander boosts Buffy up to the hatch. She punches it out and disappears up onto the roof.**

**EXT. WINNEBAGO ROOF - MOVING - DAY **

**The Knight struggles to free his sword. He finally yanks it free. Spike SCREAMS IN AGONY from inside the Winnie.**

**The Knight sees a shadow creeping up on him. He swings his sword around. Buffy ducks, lays into him. She takes his sword away and whip kicks him hard. He sails off the edge of the roof.**

**WHUMP! WHUMP! GRAPPLING HOOKS dig into the side of the roof from below. More Knights are climbing up.**

**INT. WINNEBAGO - MOVING - DAY**

**Spike's hands are drenched in blood from trying to hold the Knight's sword. Dawn quickly wraps strips of dish towel around them to stop the bleeding.**

**DAWN  
Keep the pressure on.**

**SPIKE  
Always do, sweet bit.**

**CRASH! A chain mail-clad hand slams through the window next to Dawn, latching onto her hair and giving Spike a dose of solar scorch. Dawn screams. Xander tries to pull the Knight off, gets smashed back.**

**The Knight's face appears behind Dawn. He snarls as his grip tightens. One good squeeze and -- KLANG! Anya clocks him in the face with her frying pan. The Knight falls away.**

**ANYA  
(re: frying pan).  
Not a piano, but hey.**

**EXT. WINNEBAGO ROOF - MOVING - DAY **

**Buffy is battling two more Knights. One has an axe, the other a morning star. Buffy dodges and spins. She holds her sword up just as the morning star descends. The chain wraps around her sword. She yanks hard, sending the Knight flying off the roof.**

**The other Knight nearly takes her head off with his axe. Buffy's sword is knocked out of her hands. She attacks. The Knight sails back, unconscious, his axe flying up. Buffy grabs it midair, spins around, throws it.**

**KA-CHUNK! The axe slams into the chest of a Knight coming up the rear access ladder. He stiffens, falls. Buffy stands there, breathing hard. That's it. No more Knights. **

**INT. WINNEBAGO - MOVING - DAY **

**Giles breathes a sigh of relief, glancing back to the Gang.**

**GILES  
Everyone all right?**

**He turns back to the road -- and his eyes go wide. A Knight is galloping straight for them, spear in hand.**

**EXT. DESERT ROAD - DAY**

**The Knight hurls the spear.**

**INT. WINNEBAGO - FRONT CAB - MOVING - DAY**

**The spear slams through the windshield and impales Giles through his side.**

**EXT. DESERT ROAD - DAY **

**The Winnie swerves off the road. The tires hit the gravel and the Winnie pitches over on its side, hurling Buffy like a catapult. She lands hard, regaining her senses just in time to see the Winnie skid to a stop, coming to rest in a cloud of dust. From bad to impossible in record time.***

**The two cars both stopped before the Winnie. Wesley and Cordelia ran out of the cars to the van. The Scooby Gang all came out of it, limping. Spike had a blanket over him to keep him from bursting into flames. Buffy and Xander are carrying Giles out. They all look surprised to see Cordy and Wesley.**

**CORDELIA  
(to Spike)  
Get in the car.**

**Spike runs into Angel's car.**

**BUFFY  
What are you doing here?**

**CORDELIA  
I had a vision. Angel's in the car waiting. We're going to take you to LA.**

**WESLEY  
(re: Giles)  
How is he?**

**BUFFY  
We have to get him to a hospital. He got impaled.**

**Cordy reaches into her bag and pulls out some bandages. She applies the bandages around Giles' waist.**

**XANDER  
How do you know how to do that?**

**CORDELIA  
Angel gets hurt a lot. Alright, Xander, Willow, Anya and Tara go with Wesley. Buffy, Dawn and Giles come with me and Angel. And also Spike.**

**Everyone moves to their placed cars. Giles leans on Buffy as they go to Angel's car.**

**Chapter 2**

**INT. ANGEL'S CAR - DAY**

**Cordelia and Angel are sitting in the fronts seats. Cordy's driving. There are shades on the windows. Buffy, Giles and Spike are sitting in the back with Dawn sitting on Buffy's knee.**

**BUFFY  
What's with the visions Cordelia?**

**CORDELIA  
You remember Doyle?  
(Buffy nodded)  
Before he died, he kissed me and passed on his visions to me.**

**BUFFY  
Oh.**

**Cordelia reached into her bag and pulled out her cell phone and gave it to Angel.**

**CORDELIA  
Call Gunn, tell him to meet us at the hospital and to bring Anne.**

**ANGEL  
Why bring Anne?**

**CORDELIA  
Because, she runs that teen shelter and we may need her.**

**ANGEL  
Oh, okay.**

**EXT. DESERT ROAD - DAY**

**One of Glory's minions, JINX, watched the two cars in a distance, talking to Glory on a phone.**

**JINX  
Yes your magnificant Glory. The Slayer, you key and their friends have met up with othert people. It seems they may be going to Los Angeles.**

**GLORY  
(on the phone)  
Good work. Follow them and call me when they stop.**

**JINX  
Yes wonderful Glory.**

**Jinx hang up the phone.**

**EXT. LA HOSPITAL - DAY**

**Gunn's truck pulls up at the hospital underground carpark, he and Anne get out.**

**ANNE  
Do you have any idea what this is about?**

**GUNN  
No.**

**Then, both Angel's and Wesley's car pull up. Cordy, Angel, Wesley and the Scooby Gang get out of them. Buffy is still holding Giles up.**

**BUFFY  
We have to get him inside. Now.**

**INT. HOSPITAL - NIGHT**

**Cordelia and Angel walk up to everyone with three trays of coffee. Cordy has one tray, Angel has two.**

**CORDELIA  
Coffee for everyone.**

**They hand out coffee to everyone. Cordelia gets to Dawn. She hands her a cup.**

**CORDELIA  
And hot chocolate for you.**

**DAWN  
Thanks.**

**Cordelia walks over to where Angel, Wesley, Gunn and Anne were standing.**

**ANGEL  
Where are we going to take them?**

**CORDELIA  
The hotel?**

**WESLEY  
That would be a good idea. All those rooms would be good for them.**

**ANNE  
I could move the shelter there so I can help you. Plus, most of them are Gunn's friends.**

**GUNN  
They can help with the fight. If there's gonna be one.**

**ANGEL  
From what Buffy said, this Glory is going to try to find Dawn no matter what.**

**ANNE  
Buffy?**

**ANGEL  
(pointing to Buffy, sitting next to Dawn)  
That girl over there.**

**ANNE  
I know who she is.**

**CORDELIA  
What?  
(to Buffy)  
Buffy!**

**Buffy walks over.**

**BUFFY  
What?**

**CORDELIA  
Anne says she knows you.**

**BUFFY  
Anne?  
(Buffy sees her)  
Lily?**

**CORDELIA, ANGEL, WESLEY & GUNN  
Lily?!**

**ANNE  
That was my name a few years ago.**

**BUFFY  
She changed it because I was going by Anne.**

**CORDELIA  
Was that when you left?**

**BUFFY  
Yeah.**

**CORDELIA  
Oh.**

**BUFFY  
The doctors told me that Giles will be able to go home in the morning. Where are we going?**

**ANGEL  
The hotel.**

**BUFFY  
Hotel?**

**CORDELIA  
It's where we run the business. It has like a hundred rooms.**

**EXT. HOSPITAL - NIGHT**

**Jinx is standing outside the hospital near the three cars. He is again talking to Glory on a cell phone.**

**JINX  
You magnificant Glorificus. They are at the hospital.**

**GLORY  
Okay, I am coming to LA. Nothing is standing between me and my key.**

**Jinx hangs up, turns around and bumps into a woman.**

**WOMAN  
I'm sorry.**

**She hands him a business card. We now see it's LILAH MORGAN**

**LILAH  
I'm Lilah Morgan. I'm with Wolfram and Hart law firm. I take it you are Jinx.**

**JINX  
How do you know me?**

**LILAH  
We have a very important place for you and your God, Glory. There is a prophecy involving a battle with her and our enemy. Tell your Glory to meet us at Wolfram and Hart. We will have an apartment set up for the two of you.**

   [1]: http://www.mustreadtv.com/buffyscripts
   [2]: mailto:kategal_24@hotmail.com



End file.
